


Life is Strange - Episode 0

by serenadequeen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cop AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is now in a new timeline. Chloe is a police officer and she's hotter than ever according to Max.</p><p>Chapter 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Strange - Episode 0

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this AU for a while now. I always approved of cop!Chloe so here's an entire series on that.

Chapter 1

 

“Max??”

“Chloe!”

driving into Chloe’s cop car, Max still tried to catch her breath from the incident with Nathan. Chloe reassured Max as the brunette gazed at Chloe’s new look. Well, she is a cop now, obviously. Her hair was at her natural colour from day one when they were friends. Tied into a low ponytail. Max couldn't believe from her other timelines where Chloe was blue haired junkie living with her step-douche or living with her father and handicapped. 

“Chloe… You're a… cop???” Max asked

“ya got that one, captain obvious” Chloe said, jokingly.

Man, was Chloe so ever hotter like this.

“why?” Max was too distracted by Chloe

“It all started when my father passed away…”

Chloe went on and on about her new life until they arrived at her house. 

“So now you just live here with your mother in this little town?”

“and you're alone in this little town just to go back to the academy?” Chloe grinned.

“you got me there,” Max blushed, “I guess you're doing this because you want to protect your mother”

Chloe turned off the engine “To protect the ones I love to be exact… But I failed at that…”

“What do you mean?”

“Rachel” Chloe grimaced, “we should go in now… I got chores to do for my mom” 

The way she changed subject was so bizarre. But Max followed anyway.

Chloe stopped by the kitchen first and popped a beer cap open. As soon as she took her first sip she let out a relieved gasp.

“want something to drink?”

“Just water please”

“No beer, huh?” Chloe laughed, “okay then”

she went back into the fridge and tossed a water bottle at Max. 

Once they got to Chloe’s room, Max noticed right away how the décor was different. Everything was neatly placed and her bed was actually a bed with a bed frame. In one corner was all her trophies and medals. The only thing that didn't change was the same small box lying around on her bed with Rachel’s belongings and photo of her and Chloe.

Chloe placed her beer on her desk and started undoing her shirt. Max quickly looked away.

“Chloe!! What are you doing??”

“I'm just changing. Come on, Max. We’ve changed clothes before in front of each other, how is this any different?” Chloe smiled charmingly.

“Yeah, but we were children back then! Now we’re adults…”

“What are you implying, Max? hormones?”

Max looked at Chloe slowly, blushing harshly. She had already taken her uniform off, revealing her muscular torso. The way her collarbone and skin were under her bra was so overwhelming for Max. 

‘Wowzers, she's so freakin hot’ Max thought.

Once Chloe turned around to unbuckle her belt, Max went from turned on to horrified as she saw the bullet and scratch marks on Chloe’s back. 

‘Man, she must've been through some rough shit…’ Max told herself in her head.

“Keep looking, lil’ pervert” Chloe shook her hips a bit, laughing.

“N-no!” Max snapped out, “I just noticed your scars… it seems like they hurt”

“They did once. Well not mentally…”

“I understand if you don't wanna talk about it”

“It's okay. I mean, for concerning about me I mean.”

Max smiled and waited there fidgeting her bottle as Chloe changed into short shorts and a white tank top. She retrieved her beer and sat her back against the headboard of her bed. 

“Come and join me if you wanna” Chloe patted next to her on the bed. Max sat beside Chloe, placing her bag on the ground. 

In front on the wall was an HD TV mounted. She didn't even notice it. It's pretty nice, about 40” but that didn't matter right now. Chloe turned on the TV to some educational channel with her remote that laid on her coffee table next to her bed. Max felt so comfortable. She lightly placed her hand on Chloe’s. As Chloe took another sip of her beer, Max couldn't help but get nearer to Chloe and placed her head on her shoulder. Chloe smiled softly and tightened her grip on Max’s hand.

\--

“I don't mind having you sleep over tonight if you're really that tired, plus I drank so I can't drive you back at the dorms” Chloe suggested as Max was dosing off. 

“Oh, okay. Ya sure” Max replied, half asleep.

Chloe chuckled. Max could feel the vibrations of Chloe’s throat. 

“Maybe you should at least get into some pj’s. I can lend you mine for now. Do you have classes tomorrow?”

“No… Just in the afternoon”

“Good. If I have an emergency call my mom can bring you back to school”

“My clothes though…”

“My mom won't mind if you could borrow some of her’s. My clothes would be too big for you”

Max smiled lightly thinking of her other timelines where she and Chloe were the same size and shared each other's clothes. 

Arcadia was a crazy little town. Who knows what kind of shit could be coming up next. But somehow Max felt safer in the arms of this new strong and tall Chloe.


End file.
